Broker
Broker is one of the five boroughs in Grand Theft Auto IV's version of Liberty City. It contains 12 out of the city's 65 neighbourhoods, while its population is the second highest, estimated at 1,568,198. Its real-life archetype is Brooklyn. It is situated to the south of the borough of Dukes and connected to Algonquin by the Broker and Algonquin bridges. Streets in Broker are named after Western-era cowboys and cowboy-related words (Cassidy Street, Deadwood Street, Earp Street, Hickock Street, and Kid Street are some examples). Avenues in Broker are primarily named after Indian tribes (Iroquois Avenue, Mohawk Avenue, Onandaga Avenue, Seneca Avenue are some examples). This is the borough in which the player begins GTA IV, in which Niko meets his cousin Roman. Broker's central business district is it's Downtown neighborhood, which is a successful business district beside Outlook Park with tall buildings. Broker is a very poor borough shown in other areas though; around BOABO and Schottler there are many hobos. However, near Niko's safehouse in Hove Beach, there are many Russian thugs with weapons hanging around. If Niko exits his safehouse in Hove and shoots the sky, these thugs will be notified and start blasting Niko. Broker and Dukes are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area that share an island. All other boroughs are separated by waters. Character Broker has a very large diversity in the characters of various districts. The western districts (East Hook, BOABO) are gritty, run down and industrial, however in some cases gentrification is common. In other districts, like Outlook, Rotterdam Hill and South Slopes, a diverse, middle-class population of yuppies, immigrants, businesspeople and hipsters resides. There are also districts with their own individual, ethnic minority identities, these include; Eastern European: Hove Beach, African American: Firefly Projects and Jamaican/Caribbean: Schottler & Beechwood City. The borough also offers areas with important uses, such as a business district and urban centre: Downtown Broker, Entertainment and Tourism: Firefly Island and an affluent, gated, residential area for Liberty City's wealthiest: Beachgate. Places of Interest in Broker *Broker Bridge *Broker Navy Yard *Funland *Outlook Park *Soldiers Plaza Notable Residents *Jermaine Andrews *Anna Faustin *Ilyena Faustin *Mikhail Faustin *Vladimir Glebov *Jon Gravelli, Jr. *Michael Graves *Mori Green *Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz *Teafore “Real Badman” Maxwell-Davies *Dardan Petrela *Kenny Petrovic *Lenny Petrovic *Lyle Rivas *Tom Rivas *Isaac Roth *Rosario Zito *Muscovski Businesses in Broker * Burger Shot (Carson Street, Beechwood City) * Car Wash (Tutelo Avenue, Beechwood City) * Comrades Bar (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) * Express Cab Service (Cisco Street/ Iroquois Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) * Homebrew Café (Beechwood City) * Memory Lanes bowling alley (The Promenade, Firefly Island) * Perestroika (Tulsa Street, Hove Beach) * Pay 'n' Spray (Gibson Street, Outlook) * Russian Clothier (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) * The 69th Street Diner (Bart Street/ Mohawk Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) * TW@ (Oneida Avenue, Outlook) Neighborhoods ]] * Beachgate (Seagate) * Beechwood City (Flatbush) * BOABO (Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass) (DUMBO) * Downtown (Downtown Brooklyn) * East Hook (Red Hook) * Firefly Island (Coney Island) * Firefly Projects (Brownsville and East New York) * Hove Beach (Brighton Beach and Bay Ridge) * Outlook (Prospect Park) * South Slopes (Park Slope) * Rotterdam Hill (Clinton Hill, ''Brooklyn Heights) * Schottler (Sunnyside and 'Bedford Stuyvesant)' Trivia *Originally, Broker would have featured a neighbourhood called '''Goatherd', which, judging by its name, may have been based of off Sheepshead Bay. *A "broker" is either a party that mediates between a buyer and a seller in accounting deals or stock trading. nl:Broker Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Broker